Vampire powers
by FlamingSapphires
Summary: sonny is the chosen one and is taken away to save the Vampiric world but when chad gets involed what will happen
1. epilogue

Hi it's me Sonny Monroe. Here are two things I bet you don't know about me

One: I'm a Vampire

Two: I'm going to be a full Vampire in Three more weeks

Hi my name is Sonny Monroe. And I'm a Vampire, being a Vampire is definitely hard I gave up human blood years ago when I killed my human father.

Some myths about Vampires aren't true like we don't live forever; but we do live two times longer than a normal human but age only every 3 years. We also do NOT turn into bats; I met another Vampire the other week that was look forward to becoming a vampire but was surprised to know we don't actually turn into bats. We also can see ourselves in the mirrors, Vampires are very beautiful when they become full Vampires but until they lose all there blood they look the exactly the same.

But I'm different I have my full powers, I got them when my mum died and I was left to the Illuminati; they are the Vampire gods of the world. One special Vampire can give you your full power, turn you into a Vampire or take your Vampires away if you are the chosen one. I was told I was the chosen one when the chosen turned into flames once I was created early.

Okay quick heads up If you didn't get any of this. I cant turn in a bat I am a full vampire. Even if you're not a full vampire you still love blood and I am the chosen one


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys thanks for the 3 reviews I got… not that many but still 3 um yeah. I hope you like my story CONTINUING **

**-------SONNY POV-------**

As I walked into the cafeteria I could smell the blood of every person in that room none that brought me out of my shell to make me go crazy.

I got my usual icky food and went back to my table. (Fact: Vampires don't eat normal food; only blood, and can last months without it)

Ten minutes past, I talking to my friends when the nicest blood I had ever smelled walked in. Chad Dylan Cooper, the love of my life.

Even though I was on the other side of the room I could hear Chad's heart racing; guessing he had just been running. I got up to throw my ick in the bin. I walked over to the rubbish bin which just happened to be by the food, and he just had to walk up there

"The normal Brenda" replied a cocky Chad "hello Sonny" Whispered Chad that made me gasp in my spot.

The burn in my throat was awful. His heart rate just had to be up today. I started to breathe slowly (Fact: Vampires don't breathe, but I do it regularly when I smell blood that I want)

"How's your day been" he said making small talk

"It's been great because you haven't been there" I replied

"You mean it's been worse because I haven't been there" he said smirking

"No im pretty sure that's its better without you" I said harshly "Are we done here"

"Oh we're beyond done"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good"

"Oh we are so good" he said and turned back to go to his table

I hadn't seen Chad after that fight we had and the rest of the day went on uneventful. As I walked my Koenigsegg CC.

After being told I was the chosen one, I always looked around every corner before moving. After I ran away from the Illuminati they swore that they'd find me to get them to help restore the balance to the Vampiric world. **(A/N I know its random dribble here but as the story goes on this what I written right here will make a lot of sense)**

As I got the keys to the car I noticed a shadow moving silently through the car park; I left it think it's was a cloud but it was sonny; no clouds in the sky, I also new it wasn't a human it never could be I'd smell the blood. I started to panic what if it was a vampire from Illuminati. I rushed to my car hoping I'd be safe in side but a Vampire is stealthy, silent and very majestic. I hopped in the car slamming the door loudly; I hurried to start the car, but when I did I look in my review mirrors I saw him… I knew that they come for me one day but I didn't think it would be so soon

"Hello, Sonny" said Vladimir "surprised to see me so soon"

**Not very cliffy but im just getting this off the top of my head I have not planed anything like: when I wrote in the last chapter that vampires can see themselves in mirrors it helped when EXAMPLE: she looks in the mirror to see Vladimir**

**Any ways thx to my 3 reviewer's u make me feel special**

**Sonnychadfan**

**Monkey87**

princessxofxthexmoon456

**The next couple of chapters concentrate on what Sonny vampire life growing up was like so **

**R&R that button loves you**


	3. Authors note

**People I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry but I have no idea what to do on this story.**

**So either you give me idea's or I'm going to have to quit it! **

**I am so sorry**

**I have always not liked when people put in Authors note like this, but now I know what an Writers block feels like.**

**Gahhhhh!! I know most people like this story but I am stuck so please Help me**

**Give me some helpful reviews **


End file.
